


Blink

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Sam and Castiel look after Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	Blink

Blink

“Now, Dean! Go!” Almost my very first memory, certainly my first clear one. An intense feeling that something was seriously wrong. And then smoke, suffocating heat. And understanding enough that I had to get me and Sam out of there, ‘take care of your brother’ being instilled in me from the moment he was born. 

Blink

The first time I had ever heard my Father cry, a real cry of anguish at the loss of the beautiful woman he had married. And the knowledge that saving myself and Sam hadn’t been enough, not nearly enough, and it never would be.

Blink

Christmas, a long time ago. My amulet – Sam wanting me to have it when Dad let us both down. 

Blink

“His old man called. Once he found out what happened he said let him rot in jail.” Maybe my first real helping hand... one I had to turn away from because there was no way I could leave Sammy to survive at home without me.

Blink

Don’t be afraid of the dark? What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.

Blink.

It’s my job, to look after my pain in the ass little brother... Can’t lose Sam, not now... 

Blink

I’m gonna say this one time. You make a move on him, you’ll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me? Do I make myself clear?!

Blink

So dark.

Wondering... if this really is it. Being unable to do a single thing about it. And I know this is going to kill Sammy too, that he’ll never forgive himself for not being here to save me.

Little...brother. My...little brother.

Every drop of blood now feels like the ticking of a clock. 

And my time has run out. 

Blink

“Dean! Dean! Jesus, Cas, do something. Dean, stay with me, it’s not your time.”

Hands. Hands holding my shoulders. Lifting my head off the floor and onto something soft. The blackness is tinged with red now and I can’t bring myself to take another breath. Suddenly, so very cold. My last thought is that I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to see Sam and Cas one last time.

Then...another pair of hands pressing hard on my chest. Warmth. Light. Clarity.

The clock stopped and so did the flow of blood onto the floor.

“Did it work? Cas? Did it work?”

“Yes, Sam. He’ll be alright.”

Blink. Blink... Light... and the faces of my family looking down at me. Sam, panicked tears in his eyes, and Cas, his expression haunted and sad. 

I blink again, and the red tinge in my vision clears away. 

And then I am lifted, pulled towards Sam as he hugs me close with all his strength, his head close to mine so I can hear every sob, every whispered word.

“I’m not letting you leave me, not ever, you hear...?”

And now, far from having my life flash before me, I can live it again.


End file.
